


【Fight Club】Sleepwalker 梦游人

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【Fight Club|Tyler/Jack】 [2]
Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 推荐BGM：Adam Lambert- Sleepwalker
Relationships: tyler/jack
Series: 【Fight Club|Tyler/Jack】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909801





	【Fight Club】Sleepwalker 梦游人

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：  
> Adam Lambert- Sleepwalker

——“人们总会伤害他所爱的人。其实人们也会爱上他所伤害的人。”  
画外音：“狗屁，我还没伤害你的时候就爱上你了。”

泰勒回来之后，每次他们拥抱，杰克的手都会攀着泰勒的肩颈，不自觉地去摸泰勒的后脑。  
“嘿，放松点。”泰勒哄小孩一般在他耳边低语，而杰克只是专心感受手心的触感：这家伙的脑袋摸上去比块花岗岩还硬，还有棱有角，天生反骨说的就是他。但杰克也曾亲眼见过它被颗子弹轰成半个烂西瓜的模样。  
“放松点。”泰勒再次安慰他：“我现在什么事都没有。只要你活着……”  
又是这套。杰克打断了他：“那你当初还想杀了我，你差点杀了我！”指的是他被泰勒扔下楼梯的那一次。他一点都不激动，不。  
他为什么突然这么激动？  
“可是最后是你杀了我。”泰勒平静地陈述着不争的事实，似有清算旧伤的态势。杰克浑身的血液几乎瞬间冻结——  
“听听你自己，多像个受委屈的小媳妇儿。”下一秒泰勒咧开嘴笑起来，给这无名的激动命了名画了句号。杰克最受不了他总是这副胜券在握的笑容，可也不得不承认泰勒这个时候最为迷人。  
“操你的。”  
接下来就是他们过去多少年来习以为常的肉搏。同以前不一样，曾经一切无可名状的情绪都找到了源头，所有混沌的谜团都有了解释，于是他们在肉搏后顺理成章地践行另一种宣泄。

宣泄之后，房间里泰勒的呼吸渐渐喘匀了平稳下来，杰克还在越过他的肩膀盯着天花板试图找出几颗星星。这事儿可太特么累了，在他坠入梦乡之前他突然想起了这场性爱最开始，那突如其来的被泰勒嘲笑的“委屈”。泰勒大概睡着了，于是他不自觉地嘀咕了出来：  
“抛下我的总是你，混账。”

杰克又在那个空荡荡的房间醒来。  
他的右手仍然整条伸出床外，朝向门口，他收回来，看着空荡荡的手心。  
只有他自己知道车祸当晚他和泰勒还有后续。他和泰勒同居的时候泰勒惯于叫他亲爱的（Dear），那个晚上却是他第一次和泰勒睡在同一张床上，满脑子困惑又累得要命，仿佛他做了很多很多的事情，又好像其实他什么都做不了。泰勒告诉他是他炸了他的公寓，可是，How？Why？他习惯性地试图运用办公室里的那套5W1H整理思路，却发现自己一无所知。  
屋子里的泰勒和半个钟头前马路上带着三个人享受人生体验的疯子判若两人，他安静地躺在杰克身边。杰克于是顺便把他也加入到思考对象里：泰勒累了吗？然而他也会累？  
泰勒在这个时候伸手过来抱他。一条胳膊颇为霸道地横在他胸膛上，另一只手揉他的头顶：  
“别想了。”  
这句话和泰勒的拥抱宛若一剂吗啡， 杰克脑子里那些乱七八糟无头无尾的声音消停了一半——别忘了，我是杰克患有失眠症的大脑。但至少一整个晚上，泰勒就这么抱着他，用四肢缠住他，把他留在半梦半醒间的幻境里，不被喧嚣的杂音吵到。  
幻境里，唯一清晰的是泰勒叹气的声音。也不知道又过了多久，他说：“我爱你。”  
杰克会问，什么？这太令人费解了，这是他唯一能做的。但他不知道自己有没有问，因为他也不知道这是梦还是真实。  
——他已经很久没有做过梦了。你怎么能指望一个失眠症患者清清楚楚地做一个梦?  
泰勒揉了揉他的头：“照顾好自己。”  
杰克还在努力分辨梦境和现实，迷迷糊糊地看到泰勒走入光里，带起飞扬的尘土。  
他努力把手伸向那个方向，手心毫无防备地打开——伸进那束光，像影子那样追上泰勒——  
砰地一声，泰勒走了，切断了他们之间的联结，任由他一个人被扔在无边无际的黑暗里沉没。

这就是起源了。后来杰克的执念，杰克的决意，皆自此而来。  
在你那样地爱过我之后。在我得到了这样的爱之后。我是杰克日夜不休要一个结果的心。  
唯有你死，我才能结束这一切。 银行的坍塌杰克其实不在乎，大破坏行动终止与否他也无所谓，阻止事态崩溃、阻止什么人的死亡都是冠冕堂皇的借口（泰勒可从来没想过要玛拉死，杰克他知道吗？）。真相是，所谓的“一切”，杰克想要的，不过是结束这半梦半醒的状态。  
他关心的只不过是自己罢了。谁能想到，他的睡眠问题，竟然撼动了这世界的一角?

“我没有丢下你。”  
黑暗中杰克睁开眼，天花板上没有星星。泰勒的声音近在咫尺，但是杰克没有回头，没有说话。他只是默默伸手下去，摸到泰勒的手，把自己手背的伤疤放在泰勒的手指下。  
泰勒轻轻抚摸那块他赠予的、粗糙的皮肤。  
“你不知道我曾经看了你多久。  
“我活在你的梦里，一 直都是。我是一个梦游者( Sleepwalker)，行走在你的梦里。  
“你知道我有多渴望走出去吗。”  
杰克每一个不成眠的夜晚。泰勒看着绿条纹的沙发布，电视机，太极茶几，杰克生活的玻璃笼子。说不定，被关在玻璃笼子里的是自己。  
这个念头偶尔出现，然后他走进放映室，开始接胶卷。玻璃笼子里没有一闪而过的R18，不，他有杰克所没有的一切。太极茶几是泰勒觉得最讽刺的，杰克自以为过得很圆满呢，自以为他什么都有，蠢货。  
唉，傻得可爱。

泰勒开始做肥皂。硝化甘油，聪明人很容易就能拥有的东西，却蕴含着无穷的力量。它给诺贝尔炸出一座金库，而泰勒无意于金库，他只需要用它来炸毁他和杰克之间的那道玻璃墙。  
“每当我看见你，我都在你眼中看见自己。我知道，你一天比一天更需要我。可我怎么才能到你身边来。”  
炸毁那面镜子，炸毁那座公寓，炸毁他们之间隔着的一切。然后狠狠地揍他，让他清醒让他疼。  
看着我。  
认识我。  
接受我。

（但你想要的却是玛拉。你爱上她了，于是我帮了你一把。傻瓜，连女人都不会追，你说你是不是废物。）[1]

但是后来，我发现，应该让你变成主动的一方，你成长了，我就没那么重要了。  
杰克的心难受地收紧了。  
“你这混蛋。”  
回应他的是泰勒覆在他头上的手，揉了两下。

隔天泰勒在厨房里给他做早餐。  
“早上好亲爱的。今天煎鸡蛋半熟。”  
爱是有迹可循。

哦顺便我要再说一句，泰勒不再是那个恶劣的侍者了，变得充分意识到自己曾经行为的不端且对其深恶痛绝。你想知道为什么？  
用他的话来说就是——  
(画外音:“我们要进化！” )  
他进化了，显然。  
晚安。

*记得从梦里醒过来。

END.  
[1]括号里是泰勒没有告诉杰克的那部分。


End file.
